Erza Scarlet/Anime Gallery
Erza releases her Magic for the first time.gif|Erza releases her Magic for the first time Dark Grab.gif|Erza attacked by Jellal Natsu and gray best friends.gif|Erza didn't noticed Gray and Natsu's rivalry Erza's-hug.gif|Erza's hug The Knight.gif|Erza's Requip Circle Sword.gif|Erza using Circle Sword Erza punches Natsu.gif|Erza punches Natsu Jupiter Cannon.gif|Erza stops Jupiter Cannon Adamantine Barrier.gif|Erza using Adamantine Barrier Zero.gif|Erza vs. Aria Blumenblatt.gif|Erza using Blumenblatt Dark Beam.gif|Erza attacked by Jose's beam attack Shade Entangle.gif|Erza captured by Shade Entangle Light Shield.gif|Erza shielded by Makarov Polygon Teleport.gif|Erza's reunion with her friends from Tower of Heaven Sleep Shot.gif|Erza gets tranquilized Dark Mass.gif|Erza attacked by Dark Mass Dark Ray.gif|Erza dodging Jellal's dark ray Darkness Cage.gif|Erza trapped by Jellal's Darkness Cage Erza being Epic.gif|Erza vs. Jellal Bind Snake.gif|Bind Snake on Erza Altairis.gif|Erza saves Natsu Fairy Ray.gif|Erza evades Evergreens attack Fairy Machine Gun - Leprechaun.gif|Erza under Evergreen's attack Erza's enhanced strength.gif|Erza slicing through metal Lightning Beam.gif|Erza's Lightning Beam Lightning Shield.gif|Erza's Lightning Shield Bai-Bai.gif|Fairy Tail members raise their hands Erza in fear.gif|Erza in fear Erza in shock.gif|Erza in shock Healing Spell.gif|Erza's arm is healed by Wendy Reflector.gif|Erza tries to attack Midnight Heavenly Arrows.gif|Erza watching Jellal's attempt to hit Midnight Distort Shield.gif|Erza's attacks blocked by Midnight Spiral Pain.gif|Erza attacked by Spiral Pain Illusion.gif|Illusion made by Midnight Darkness Illusion.gif|Erza under Midnight's illusion A Lizardman as Erza.gif|Erza is attacked by a Lizardman Erza displaying her swordplay.gif|Erza's fighting ability Flame Slash.gif|Erza's Flame Slash Silfarion.gif|Silfarion on Erza Scarlet Knightwalker's spear mastery.gif|Scarlet blocking Knightwalker's attack Explosion.gif|Erza attacked by Explosion Mel Force.gif|Attacked by Mel Force Blue Crimson.gif|Erza attacked by Knightwalker with Blue Crimson Fairy Piercing Sword.gif|Scarlet vs Knightwalker Erza vs. Lily.gif|Erza vs. Lily Water Slash.gif|Water Slash Erza duels Azuma for Fairy Tail's fate.gif|Erza duels Azuma for Fairy Tail's fate Venus Photon Slicer.gif|Erza using Venus Photon Slicer Folium Sica.gif|Erza hit by Folium Sica Ramus Sica.gif|Erza hit by Ramus Sica Tree Fist.gif|Erza hit by Tree Fist Trinity Shot.gif|Trinity Shot Terra Clamare..gif|Erza attacked by Terra Clamare Erza defeats Azuma.gif|Erza defeats Azuma Ice Make Stairs.gif|Erza using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Fairy Tail Mages vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Moon Flash.gif|Erza's Moon Flash Cold Excalibur.gif|Erza attacks Hades with Gray Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier.gif|Gray and Erza buffed by Wendy Explosion Bullet.gif|Erza knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Erza cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Pentagram Sword.gif|Erza attacks Hades Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail Unison Raid Magical Drain.gif|Velveno using copied Magic Erza's dance.gif|Erza's Demon Dance Dan shrinks Erza's swords.gif|Erza's swords shrink Lightning Cyclotron.gif|Erza's Lightning Cyclotron Erza-Kyah.gif|Dan throws a sword at Erza Carla's Nightmare.gif|Erza watching Carla's nightmare Erza and Cana wiggle their butts.gif|Erza and Cana "jiggling" Sound-Palm.gif|Erza hit by Sound Palm Poison Dragon's Guard.gif|Erza faces Cobra's Poison Dragon's Guard Holy Hammer.gif|Erza's Holy Hammer Sky Labyrinth Appears.gif|Erza sees stairs appear in front of her Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Erza feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Rufus' Enhanced Perception.gif|Erza dodges Rufus' Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars Kagura's Swordsmanship.gif|Erza clashes with Kagura Territory.gif|Erza grabbed and thrown away by Minerva Ih Ragdo.gif|Erza inside of Minerva's Magic Yagdo Rigora.gif|Erza hit by Minerva's Yagdo Rigora Strong Form.gif|Erza hit by Kagura's Strong Form Slashing Form.gif|Erza hit by Kagura's Slashing Form Sonic Claw.gif|Erza uses Sonic Claw Unsheathed Archenemy.gif|Erza attacked by Kagura's unsheathed Archenemy Erza negates Minerva's spell.gif|Erza negates Minerva's spell Nakagami Starlight.gif|Erza uses Nakagami Starlight Kemokemo Fire.gif|Erza sees Kemokemo breathe fire Ichiya virus7.gif|Erza infected by Yajima Green Magic.gif|Erza watches Warrod's Green Magic Flowing Giant Tree.gif|Team Natsu carried by Flowing Giant Tree Sensation Curse.gif|Kyôka uses Enhancement on Erza Yakdoriga's ability.gif|Kyôka tortures Erza Kyôka's Extending Claws.gif|Kyôka uses her Whip Talons on Erza Piercing Armor.gif|Erza's Piercing Armor in use Celestial Spirit King's Galaxia Blade.gif|Erza freed from Alegria Kyôka's Etherious Form.gif|Erza witnesses Kyôka's Etherious Form Ataraxia Armor.gif|Erza dons the Ataraxia Armor Erza's blades vs. Dark Sword.gif|Erza's blades vs. Dark Sword Wind God Armor.gif|Erza attacks Ajeel Sea Empress Sword.gif|Erza employs her Sea Empress Sword Sand World.gif|Erza caught in Ajeel's Sand World Ramal Sayf.gif|Erza attacked by Ajeel Ajeel's Sand Body.gif|Erza surrounded by Ajeel Erza's Nakagami Starlight.gif|Erza defeats Ajeel Neinhart blasting Jellal and Kagura.gif|Erza seeing Neinhart blasting Jellal and Kagura Historia Azuma.gif|Erza is ambushed by Historia Azuma Irene's Eye.gif|Erza is seen by Irene through her Eye Magic Erza changing clothes.gif|Erza changing clothes Coordinator's Magic.gif|Erza's armor is dispelled Coordinator Using Melee.gif|Erza vs. Coordinator Swan's shock wawes.gif|Erza's attack failed Grand Fouetté.gif|Erza hit by Swan's attack Erza's Grand Chariot.gif|Erza using Grand Chariot Category:Gallery Category:Images of Erza Scarlet